I will NEVER be a Clutterbucket
by Blondie103
Summary: When Maya was just 6 yrs her father lost it one day & murdered her mother. He was taken to prison for 10 years. Maya is now 16 & still in the foster care system until her father is released from prison and the state gives him custody of her. Maya is hesitant about this because he used to be abusive, but the state says he's been through treatment & has changed his ways.
1. Chapter 1

Moving day. This was nothing new to Maya. Ever since she was 6 years old she had been in foster care and has been moving around her whole life. Whenever she thinks she is in a good place and can finally settle her social worker appears out of no where and moves her to another home. This move however was very different. It wasn't just another foster family she was being sent to; it was her father, Kermit Clutterbucket. The man who murdered her mother. The man who was sent to prison for 10 years. The man who they say has changed. The man who ruined Maya's life so far. Kermit Clutterbucket, Maya's father. Not only was this move momentous for Maya because she was going back to her father against her will, she was being sent to Austin, Texas. Maya, a complete city girl, was being sent to hicksville.

"Maya you need to give him a chance to redeem himself." Louis said.

Louis was Maya's social worker. He's been assigned to her since day one and only wants what's best for her, yet he's never been able to find her a steady home. Let's face it, no one wants a teenager in their home and they definitely don't want to adopt one. Maya has been one of those unlucky kids in the system.

"Are you forgetting this is the man who beat me and my mom and then killed her? I don't think he deserves a chance to even redeem himself." Maya protested.

"I know you aren't thrilled about this move, but you have to try. The state gave him custody, your leaving the system. There's nothing I can do for you now."

"I am not happy about this at all." Maya said setting her suitcase down.

"I'm sorry Maya, but you have to try. I can't do anything more for you."

"So what if he hasn't changed? What if he hits me? I have no where to go? That's it? I'm stuck all because he has custody again?"

"He's not going to revert back to his old self. He's on medication, he's been alcohol free for 10 years, he's been under the watch of doctors for a long time now. If he posed any threat to you the state would have denied his petition."

"I don't feel good about this one Louis!" Maya whined.

"I'm sorry, but you have to. Look, you have my cell number so call me if you need me. I will always answer because I've been with you for almost 11 years now."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Your flight is boarding now." Louis said breaking the silence.

"You're really making me do this?" Maya asked completely serious.

"I have no choice."

"I hate you." Maya said tearing up.

"I know." Louis smiled giving her a hug.

The two released and Maya picked up her bag.

"Call me when you land." Louis said.

Maya shook her head yes and walked onto the plane.

Louis hated this whole situation too. He's been trying to adopt Maya for years, but the state has always said no because he doesn't make enough money according to the state to feed another mouth. Maya added to his family would make 4 children total, but that would never happen because of state guidelines. Louis and his wife loved Maya as their own, but this was beyond his control no matter how much he fought for her.

* * *

 _ **The plane will be landing in 5 minutes. We please ask for everyone to return to their seats and buckle their seat belts. Thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope you enjoy your time in Austin, Texas.**_

"Yeah right." Maya mumbled to herself.

Maya got off the plane and began to look around. She prayed he forgot about her and she'd have to call Louis so he could report Kermit, but unfortunately that did not happen. There he was. He was standing their with a smile on his face. Maya froze just looking at him. Memories flooded back to the day she was taken into foster care. Everything happened so fast and she was so young and scared. She didn't want to ever be in that situation again.

"Maya!" he said snapping her out of her daze.

She just looked at him. He was waving his hand at her like an idiot.

"Maya!" he said again as she walked over. "It's so good to see you!"

"Mhm." Maya sounded.

"Okayy, well I don't live to far from here. About an 30 minutes give or take traffic. Can I take your bag?" he said reaching for it.

"No I got it." Maya said moving it away from him.

"Alright. Well then lets go." he said leading her towards the parking garage.

The ride home seemed like I took forever. 30 minutes was way to long for Maya. Kermit talked and talked the whole time. Maya eventually got fed up with hearing his vice and put her headphones in. She couldn't have cared less what he had to say.

"We're here." Kermit said stopping in front of a house.

"Cute." Maya mumbled.

"I've been in this house for about 3 years now. The neighbors are great."

Maya just nodded. She didn't want to say much because she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Maya retrieved her suitcase from the truck and then it hit her.

"Wait. You said 3 years. I thought you just got out?"

"I've been out for 3 years now."

"And no one felt the need to tell me this?" Maya said to herself.

"Kermit!" a lady said snapping Maya out of her thoughts.

"Maya, this is Annabelle." Kermit introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Maya said politely.

We've been together since I got out as well."

"Together?" Maya asked.

"We're married. We also have a 3 year old son."

"What?" Maya said shocked and a little hurt.

"She's your step mom." Kermit said.

"Yeah… I don't think so." Maya said walking into the house.

It was like nothing Maya would've ever guessed. It was neat and tidy and so not Kermit.

"You like?"

"No." Maya said sarcastically.

Annabelle looked hurt but Maya didn't care.

"Where's my room?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"Upstairs and 2 doors to the left."

Maya then went upstairs and into her room.

She opened the door and took one step in and froze. The room was horrid. It was bright pink and had stars on the walls.

"I remembered from when you were little your favorite color was pink and you loved stars." Kermit said behind her.

"Interesting." Maya mumbled.

"Is it alright?" he asked as Maya set her suitcase on the bed.

"Well actually I don't have a favorite color."

"Oh. Well you can change it anyway you'd like." Kermit offered. "Whatever you want I'll pay for."

"Well in that case I want black." Maya said bluntly.

"Black?"

"Mmmhm. It's neutral and this way I never have to see colors."

"Okayy." Kermit said.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few hours. Is chicken alright?"

"Actually I am vegetarian." Maya said bluntly.

"Oh. Well I'll be sure to make something for you then."

Maya was silent as she unpacked her clothing. Most of it was black. Maya really did have a favorite color. It was blue, but she didn't want anyone to know. Black was neutral and she was able to control her wardrobe easily if everything was black.

"Okayy, well let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs with Annabelle." Kermit said leaving the room.

Maya didn't respond. She was being very cold towards them and was very happy to do it.

* * *

"She want's to paint it black?" Maya heard Annabelle say as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She decided to hang out and eavesdrop for a minute.

"Yea. She said she has no favorite color."

"But black is morbid don't you think?"

"I mean it's her choice."

"And all her clothes are black?" Annabelle asked.

"From what it seems." Kermit responded.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with her?" Annabelle said.

"Well I happen to think I'm pretty normal." Maya said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no Maya that's not-"

"Your allowed to have your own opinions about me." Maya interrupted her.

There was an awkward silence.

"All settled in?" Kermit asked breaking the silence.

"Sure…" Maya trailed off.

"Well dinner will be done in a while." Annabelle smiled.

"About that…" Maya started, "I thought I could go around town and get used to my surroundings. You know, since I'm stuck here for a while." Maya said coldly.

"Alright that sounds good." Kermit said.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Annabelle asked. "Timmy should be back and he's been waiting to meet you…"

"Timmy?" Maya asked.

"Our son, your step brother." Annabelle said.

"Oh right." Maya said. "Well I figured I'd just get something while I was out."

"But I've been preparing-"

"That sounds just fine Maya." Kermit interrupted Annabelle giving her a shut up look.

"Great." Maya held out her hand.

"You need money?" Kermit said reaching for his wallet.

"No I have money. I need the keys."

"Keys?"

"To your car." Maya said.

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Don't be silly Annabelle." Kermit said taking the keys from her. "We can trust Maya, right?" he said looking at her.

"That's your choice, not mine." Maya said.

"Well I trust you." Kermit said handing her the keys.

"Thanks." Maya said taking the keys and walking away.

"When will you be back?" Annabelle asked following Maya.

"I don't know..." Maya said, "Later."

"Well don't be to late!" Annabelle yelled as Maya shut the door.

* * *

Maya was blaring the music as she drove around town. She didn't care if she was disturbing the peacefulness of the town because she didn't want to be there. Maya didn't even know where she was driving to, just as long as it kept her out of that house.

Maya was enjoying Patron Tequila on her playlist when the red and blue lights lit up behind her.

"Shit." she muttered to herself before pulling over.

"You were driving pretty fast back there Ma'am." the officer said as he approached Maya's window.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see a speed limit sign so I figured 45 was a good speed." Maya said.

"You new in town?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" Maya said sarcastically.

"You were playing your music pretty loud as well."

"And?" Maya asked.

"And we have laws against that kind of thing.

"You have laws against playing music?" Maya laughed.

"No. We have laws about the loudness of it." he said getting upset with her attitude.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Maya said bluntly.

"Your attitude is not needed Ma'am." he said rudely. "License and registration please."

Maya handed over her information and the cop walked off with them.

Cause I'm bleeding out if it's the last thing that I do….

Maya's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" a man said.

"Who is this?"

"It's your father." he said.

"Who?" Maya said again.

"Your father. Kermit. Kermit Clutterbucket."

"Oh. It's you. Well I was here and there."

"Where is here and there."

"I don't know. I've been in this town for like 5 hours." Maya said coldly.

"Well what do you see?"

"I see fields." Maya said. "I'm on some back road somewhere."

"Is there anyone around?" Kermit asked.

"Yea. I was just having a rousing conversation with Officer Fr-air." Maya said reading his name tag.

"Friar." the cop corrected her.

"Right sorry. Officer Friar is his name."

"You got pulled over?" Kermit said angry.

"Relax. I was playing my music to loud. Look, I'll call you back." Maya said hanging up the phone.

"Alright Ma'am. Everything checks out and I'll serve this as a warning for the speed since your new in town."

"Awesome!" Maya said.

"But-"

"What?" Maya groaned.

"The music level was unacceptable. You'll have to appear in court for that."

"Seriously?!" Maya whined.

"Yes. It's not something that can be written off." Officer Friar said.

"Ugh." Maya spouted.

"Is this your current address where I can send your paperwork?" Officer Friar asked.

"I wish." Maya whined.

"I'm sorry." Officer Friar asked.

"No it's not. I don't know my address." Maya admitted.

"You don't know your address?"

"No. I've been here for all of 5 hours." Maya said again.

"Alright fine. Do you have a name of a parent?"

"Well I don't consider him a parent…"

"Name."

"Clutterbucket." Maya said.

"Ahh. I know that name all to well." Officer Friar said.

"What?" Maya asked.

"I know exactly where to send your court paperwork Miss Clutterbucket."

"NOOO." Maya said abrupt. "My name is Hart. Maya **H-A-R-T** Hart." she said very clearly.

"Alright Miss HART. I know exactly where to send your files. Expect them in the mail shortly."

"Whatever." Maya said.

"Oh and Miss HART."

"Yea?"

"I'll be watching you." he said before walking away.

"Wouldn't want it any other way!" Maya said sarcastically. "Goodbye Officer FRIAR." Maya said before speeding off.

"What an ass." Maya said to herself.

* * *

Maya returned back to Kermit's only to be greeted by him as soon as she stepped into the door.

"Where were you?" he said.

"I don't know. Places."

"You got pulled over?"

"Yes. My music was too loud."

"Did he give you a warning?"

"Something like that…" Maya trailed off.

"Maya."

"I have to appear in court."

"WHAT!? All for music?"

"Yea that's what I said." Maya admitted.

"Well, I guess I can let this one slide." Kermit said.

"Sweet."

"Kermit!" Annabelle said.

"Relax Annabelle."

"Look kid. You've got school in the morning."

"What? Already?" Maya said shocked.

"Yes. I will drop you off."

"Whatever." Maya said going up to her room to shower.

"Kermit! How are you just letting her get away with all this?!" Annabelle whispered thinking Maya was out of earshot.

"She's having trouble adjusting. Give her time. She'll warm up to us." Kermit said and Maya closed her door.

"Ahhh!" Maya jumped as she turned around to see a child going through her drawers.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" Maya shouted as she ripped the clothes away from the child.

He started to cry.

"What's going on?" Annabelle said as she flung the door open.

"Knock much?" Maya said angrily.

"What's going on here? Why is he crying? What did you do?"

"ME?! He was going through my stuff!"

"So you didn't need to yell at him." Annabelle argued.

"He shouldn't even been in here!" Maya argued back.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Kermit said coming into the room.

"She yelled at Timmy." Annabelle said.

"He was going through my stuff!" Maya shouted.

"Okayy, okayy. Timmy, stay out of this room from now on." Kermit scolded his son.

"Everything good now?" Kermit said to both girls.

"No!" Maya demanded. "She barged in here without even knocking!"

"Annabelle?" Kermit said.

"Her door should not be closed." She pleaded.

"It's my room!"

"Maya's right" Kermit admitted.

"What?" Annabelle said before storming off.

"Sorry." Kermit said chasing after Annabelle.

"Knock next time!" Maya shouted before slamming the door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

New school - same situation. Maya is the new girl. Doesn't attract friends easily. Gets all the hoots and hollers from guys as she walks through the halls. Gets at least 3 phone numbers without saying a word. Goes home. Does it all again the next day.

* * *

"I'll be back to pick you up a 3pm." Kermit says before Maya gets out of the car.

"Whatever."

Maya is still sour about the move. Kermit drives off and Maya is left standing alone.

She finds her way to the front office to fill out the paper work and get her class schedule.

The bell rings and Maya is beyond lost in this school, Jefferson High. The halls clear instantly and Maya is left alone again.

"Locker 329 hallway E." she says to herself.

Just because of Maya's luck that happens to be on the other side of the school.

"Great." she says walking off to find it.

Maya finds her locker finally. She puts the code in, but it doesn't open. She tries again and again but nothing.

"Dammit!" she says aloud banging her hand on the locker.

"Need help?" a voice says behind her making her jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he smiles.

"I thought I was alone." Maya says.

"Not in this school. It's too small to be alone yet just big enough to seem alone." he says.

"Well I would love some help." Maya says.

"Which one?" he says.

"329."

"Oooh." he moans.

"What?"

"329 is just about the worst locker in the school."

"How do you know?"

"Well I mean for one it doesn't open easy because you have to fight with it."

"Noticed."

"Yeah, it was mine last year." he says getting the locker open for her.

"Thanks." she says.

"Anytime. I'm Lucas."

"Maya."

"You new?"

"No. We've been in the same class for 6 years." she says with a serious tone to screw with him.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Relax huckleberry. I'm just messing with you." she smiles.

"Good. Cause I'd never forget a face like yours." he says making things awkward.

"Well, I guess I better go find this class now." Maya says looking at her schedule.

"Want some more help?" Lucas offers.

Maya nods and hands over her schedule.

"Ahh. Math with Mr. Raceson. That's in hall A."

"Of course it is." Maya says putting her book in her backpack.

The bell rings.

"And I guess I just missed it." she says not all surprised.

"Don't worry. He's cool. He won't mind since your new."

"Awesome. Could you tell me where my next class is?"

"Sure." he smiles. "Science, Mr. Thompson. Hall G."

"So my first two classes of the day are 6 halls apart. Just my luck." Maya says grabbing her schedule from Lucas.

He chuckles.

"My friend Zay is in that class. Give me like two seconds and I'll get him to lead the way. I'd take you but now I have math in hall A."

"Okayy, thanks." Maya says.

Lucas walks away and comes back with another guy.

"Zay - Maya, Maya - Zay."

"Nice to meet you." he says holding out his hand.

"Like wise." Maya says.

"Maya is new and has your science class now." Lucas says.

"Really." Zay says his face lighting up.

"Really. So you show her that way and don't scare her off." Lucas says.

"I don't think I want to."

Maya blushes.

"This way to class Miss…"

"Hart." Maya finishes for him.

"Hart." he say holding out his arm.

Maya takes it and they walk off down the hall.

Zay's phone buzzes in his pocket and they stop so he can look at it.

 _"Not this one."_ the message read.

"Seriously!" Zay says turning around.

Maya was confused but she didn't question it.

* * *

The day droned on forever.

Maya had lunch with Lucas and Zay and their friend Vanessa and also last period, History, with Lucas and Zay.

 **3:45pm**.

Maya was still sitting outside of the school waiting for Kermit to show. She would've walked but she didn't know the way.

 **4:45pm**.

Maya was beyond pissed. She knew he forgot. It was no shocker. She may not have known him for long enough to remember things when she was little, but there were little things she did like when he was abusive or he'd never show to get her from school and her teacher would take her home. This was no shocker to Maya.

"Hey." a voice came from behind Maya.

"Hi." Maya said. "Vanessa right?"

"Yea that's me! What are you still doing here?"

"Oh. You know waiting for my ride that is never gonna show." Maya said angrily.

"What?" Vanessa said confused.

"Just waiting for my ride. Although it's 2 hours late so I doubt it's coming."

"Oh well do you want one home?"

"I don't know…" Maya said doubting the offer.

"Come on. I won't bite." Vanessa joked.

"Alright." Maya said jumping down off the wall.

"So where do you live?"

"Ummm." Maya pulled a paper out of her pocket."1245 Cherry Tree Lane."

"Ooh. That's not actually on my way." Vanessa said stopping.

"Oh." Maya muttered.

"But wait. I know who lives that way…" Vanessa said a light bulb going off in her head.

"Hey Lucas!" she yelled to him across the way.

Vanessa made her way over to him leaving Maya.

Vanessa talked to Lucas for a second before they both came back over to Maya.

"So you need a ride?" Lucas said.

"You don't have to offer one if you don't want to." Maya said.

"Non sense." Lucas smiled. "Right this way!" he said leading her to the biggest truck she'd ever even been near.

"Wow." she said simply.

"You like?"

"It's kind of ginormous." Maya said.

"Nahh. This is small compared to my dads." Lucas smiled.

"I'd hate to see your dads then." Maya joked.

Lucas took her bag and put it in the back seat for her.

"Umm… do you have like side steps or something?"

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Well, you see I'm a midget compared to you and your truck."

"Ahh. Here." he said lifting her into the truck.

"Thanks." Maya said shocked by the whole thing. She wasn't expecting to be lifted.

"So where to?" he asked getting in the drivers side.

"1245 Cherry Tree Lane.'

"Oh that's only 10 minutes from me." he said turning out of the school.

The car ride was long and mostly silent.

"So. What brings you to Austin, Texas? I mean you seem not like a country girl at all…" Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Oh. This and that. Being a foster kid means lots of moves and this just happens to be one." Maya said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Maya said. "I'm not ashamed to be an orphan or anything."

"Well good for you." Lucas smiled.

Lucas then turned up his music and the rest of the car ride was silent.

"Here we are." Lucas said getting out to open her door.

"Thanks." she said as he set her down on the ground.

"No problem." he said grabbing her bag.

Maya smiled. She didn't know why but this boy just gave her butterflies.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school?" Maya said

"Yea and if you need a ride just let me know."

"Will do." Maya said. "Well, thanks again." Maya said before walking into the house.

What was going on with her? She was never so giddy around guys. This one was different. He was a gentlemen. He was polite and he didn't even hoot or holler at her or force his number on her. Could she have possible made a friend on her first day this time?

* * *

"Where have you been young lady?" Annabelle said as Maya walked through the door.

"School?"

"School got out at 3. It's 6pm."

"Yea well I was waiting for a ride that never showed." Maya said shaking off her politeness from when she was talking to Lucas.

"What?" Annabelle said.

"Kermit didn't show. But hey, that's nothing new to me." Maya said all sassy.

"What do you mean he didn't show?"

"Let me spell it out for you. H-E D-I-D-N-T S-H-O-W."

"There's no need for your sass." Annabelle said annoyed.

"Yea well this is nothing new. He never picked me up from school when I was little so why would he start now." Maya said before going to her room angrily.

* * *

In her room she found 3 cans of paint and a note that read "Go Crazy."

She knew it was from Kermit because it was black and white paint.

Maya didn't hesitate to use it. She changed into an older shirt she paints in, pulled her hair up, and laid the newspaper down. She started to paint the walls black. She didn't know what she was gonna do with white yet so she just set it aside.

"What do you think your doing?!" Annabelle said walking into her room turning down her music.

"Painting." Maya said.

"Not in my house. This room is to be pink and pink only!"

"There was a note. It said go crazy so I am. Now if you'll excuse me I have some painting to do." Maya smiled knowing it'd make Annabelle mad and closed the door in her face. This time she locked it and turned her music up louder.

"This isn't over!" Annabelle yelled from the other side of the door.

"What's going on?" Kermit said coming down the hall.

"She's painting the room black."

"And?"

"And I don't want a black room in my house!"

"Our house." Kermit said.

"Well it's morbid and depressing." Annabelle pleaded.

"It's her room. Leave her be. She's a teen, it's a phase."

"Ughh." Annabelle moaned before storming downstairs.

"Maya?" Kermit said knocking on her door.

"What?" Maya said opening it.

"Nice. Solid." Kermit said looking around.

"Thanks. Need something?"

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from school. I got caught up in something."

"Yea? Well whatever." Maya said starting to close her door.

"Aren't you gonna ask what I was doing?" he said stopping her.

"I couldn't care less." Maya said.

"Follow me."

"Why?" Maya questioned.

"Just do it." Kermit said going downstairs and out the front door.

"Ugh." Maya moaned turning off her music and going downstairs and out the door.

There Maya was surprised with a black car with a giant red bow on top.

"A car?"

"Your car." he said.

"You got me a car?" Maya questioned.

"Well I figured a 16 year old didn't need her father driving her around."

"So you got me a car?"

"And it's black. Your neutral color." he smiled.

"I see." Maya really hated the color black.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I mean it's a car. Looks like every other car." Maya said. She was playing hard to please even though she was jumping up and down inside. She never had anything this nice but her phone. And it wasn't even a nice phone at that.

"Well it's yours to take and drive whenever and where ever." he said tossing her the keys.

"Whatever." Maya said going back to her room and locking the door.

"You got her a car?" Annabelle asked.

"Yea. She can't have her dad driving her around. She's practically an adult."

"I think you give her to much trust." Annabelle said walking away.

* * *

Maya showed up to school the next day in her type of style.:

-Jet black shiny car.

-Blue jean booty shorts with a black crop top, black sunglasses with diamonds across the top, and black high top converse. Her hair was silky blonde with an abundance of curls (lots of volume) and it was majorly soft. Maya was fucking fine.

Maya pulled up with her music blaring with no care in the world. She was at school and she knew she wouldn't get in trouble there, after all she was new.

Maya walked down the halls with pride. She didn't care that she was being whistled at today. She felt like fire.

"Woah." Zay said as Maya passed him, Vanessa, and Lucas and made way to her locker.

"Is that the girl we met yesterday?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said in a state of shock. A good state.

"You like her." Zay said.

"What? No."

"Dude. I know what you in love looks like, and this is it."

Lucas didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to Maya.

"Hey."

"Sup Ranger Rick."

"Need help with your locker? Looks like your struggling from where I was standing."

"Sure." Maya said removing her sunglasses.

"There." Lucas said getting it open.

"Hi Maya!" Vanessa said joining them.

"Hi." Maya said.

"You look great!" Vanessa said.

"Thanks. I just threw this on." Maya said playing it off.

The bell rings.

"Well as much fun as this is we have class." Maya said closing her locker.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch again?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Maya said. She was low key relieved to know she didn't have to sit alone.

"Well, gotta run." Maya said walking away.

"You love her." Zay said.

"Shut up." Lucas said walking away.

You can't fight the truth!" Zay shouted before he and Vanessa made their way to class.

* * *

Maya's life in Austin, Texas would be very interesting…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know how I am doing! I have all the way through chapter 11 planned so be ready for a wild ride! Also please check out my other stories! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

**Part 1:**

"Let's go clubbing this weekend." Vanessa said out of nowhere.

"What Seriously?" Zay asked.

"Yes. We haven't been in so long! Maya what about you? You want to go clubbing?"

"I mean… is clubbing here like it is in New York? Big, loud, dark, fancy?"

"Sounds like a club!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Why not." Maya said.

"Maya's in! What about you boys?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Lucas said.

"Aww, is Huckleberry scared to go dancing?" Maya mocked.

"No. I just don't want a repeat of last time."

"That's not gonna happen again." Vanessa said.

"What happened last time?" Maya asked.

"How do you know?" Zay said.

"What happened last time?" Maya asked again.

"Because it can't. It would be to freaky." Vanessa said.

"Hello?" Maya said.

They were ignoring her.

"I say it's a bad idea." Lucas said.

"Agreed." Zay said.

"It's not gonna happen again!" Vanessa pleaded.

Maya started to get up from the table and leave.

"Maya, where are you going?"

"Well if you all are just gonna ignore me I'm gonna go eat else where." Maya said walking away.

"What was that?" Zay asked.

"I'll go check on her."

* * *

It's been 3 months and Maya still isn't used to her surroundings. She still gets lost in the school and she hates her "home". She feels like she is friends with Vanessa, Zay, and Lucas, but then again they have known each other forever and Maya just got there so there's things she's missing and doesn't know, so she feels like an outsider most of the time.

"Alright, what's up?" Vanessa said sitting next to Maya on the wall.

"Nothings up."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"No reason."

"Bull." Vanessa said bluntly. "You're always being secretive and I'm about tired of it."

"Well tell me how you really feel why don't you." Maya said getting angry.

"Fine. I'm tired of your secrets. You won't tell us about your life at home or back in New York and your always silently judging. Then you go and do things like leaving lunch for no reason."

"My life is my business. I'm sorry that I don't feel the need to share it with you." Maya defended herself.

"Maya we've been friends for 3 months now! Don't you think we should know who you are by now?"

"Not if I don't want you to." Maya said.

"See there you go with the secrets. What's so bad about your life? I don't understand."

"That's right, you don't!" Maya said raising her voice. "You wouldn't understand even if you tried! You've got your perfect life with your perfect friends and family so no you wouldn't ever understand!" Maya said practically yelling at her and then getting up to leave.

* * *

Lucas POV:

"That's right, you don't!" Maya was almost yelling. "You wouldn't understand even if you tried! You've got your perfect life with your perfect friends and family so no you wouldn't ever understand!" Maya said angrily and then stormed off.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Lucas said to himself.

"What happened?" he and Zay asked as they walked up to Vanessa.

"I told her I was tired of all the secrets."

"What? Why?"

"Because we've known her for 3 months now and we don't even know her Lucas! Don't you think that's odd?"

Lucas knew that Maya was a foster child but he never told anyone. After all it wasn't his place to tell anyone.

"I think she'll open up when she's ready." Lucas said.

"That's bull. She should just tell us whatever. We'll understand. I mean how hard could her life be?" Vanessa claimed.

"See that's the thing. I don't think we would understand."

"You know something." Vanessa said.

"What?"

"Tell me what you know!" Vanessa demanded.

"Vanessa-"

"Lucas, what do you know?"

"It's not my place to say." he said.

"Look," Zay said jumping into the conversation, "Maya will tell us whatever it is when she's ready. You said it yourself V, she's only been here 3 months. Does she even know who we are? Why would she open up to some people she isn't all to familiar with herself? V, give her time. Luke, go check on her."

* * *

Maya's POV:

Vanessa just made Maya so angry. She didn't know where to go to be alone because Maya barely knew the school as it was, so she just went to the football field. She just wanted somewhere quiet to cool down and think. Was she ready to tell them about her life? Would they understand or just judge her? Maya's head was just spinning.

"Hey." Lucas said making Maya jump.

"What do you want?" she asked wiping some tears.

"I just came to see if you were alright. Are you?"

"Just peachy." Maya said sarcastically.

"You don't seem alright. Need to talk?"

"No."

"Alright." Lucas said. "Can I sit?"

Maya nodded her head.

"So… I kinda caught the end of your argument with Vanessa."

"Yea, well are you gonna yell at me too for not telling you about me."

"No. You'll tell me when your ready." he said.

Maya looked at him confused.

"Wait. So if you understand that why can't Vanessa?"

"Vanessa is… not your typical teenager. She's had everything easy in her life. She's an only child and her parents love her to death. They give her whatever she asks for."

"Must be nice." Maya muttered.

"Yea, she doesn't exactly know what patience or anything is… but she is getting better than she used to be. She used to act like a spoiled rich kid, but she's slowly learning that others have feelings."

"Yea, slowly." Maya repeated.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I've been in foster care since I was 6." Maya said breaking the silence.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Lucas said.

"No, I think it's time I tell someone or I might explode."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I've been in foster care since I was 6. I was at school one day and my father didn't show to pick me up again. It was no shocker because my teacher usually brought me home when he didn't show. Well this time it was different." Maya was avoiding all eye contact with Lucas.

"My teacher didn't take me home. Instead she took me to the sheriff's office. It was then I was told that my father had killed my mom." a few tears started to fall.

"Umm, they said he was drunk and they were arguing and he just got mad and he beat her. He beat her to death." Maya was crying now.

"I had no other family. They sent me into the system and I've been in 32 different homes in 10 years."

Lucas had put her hand in his.

"It was just 3 months ago when I was told my father was out of jail. Apparently he fought for custody of me and won."

"What? How?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. But he did and now I'm here. I did everything I could to prevent this from happening. Nobody would listen. They all said he changed, but I don't believe them. I know inside that he's still that same man who used to beat me and my mom. I know he hasn't changed, but no one will listen." Maya said wiping her cheeks. "And to make it worse I get here and I find out he's been out of jail for 3 years and he's married with another child."

Lucas was speechless.

"I'm sorry Maya."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you've had to go through all that."

"It's not your fault."

"No, but no one should have to go through anything like that."

"Yea, well I agree." Maya said sniffling and wiping her cheeks clean.

The two were silent again… still holding each others hand.

"I never told anyone that." Maya said. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"You shouldn't have to."

"It's just… it's hard when people push. Like Vanessa. I know she means well but my life is complicated and I hate when others feel sorry for me. I don't need pity. You understand that right?" Maya said looking at him.

"I do. And if you ever want to talk I'm here."

Maya pursed her lips.

"Thanks." she said.

The two just sat there in silence for a long time. Maya eventually laid her head on his shoulder. They were enjoying each others company.

All of the sudden the bell rings.

"Well I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say we missed last period." Lucas said.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry if this gets you in trouble." Maya apologized.

"Noo. My parents won't mind. It's just one class." he said.

Awkward silence.

"So what are you doing right now?" Lucas asked breaking the silence.

"Well, nothing I guess."

"Wanna hang out? Do some homework or something?" he asked.

"Or we could do anything but homework." Maya offered.

Lucas smiled.

"Alright." he said. "Not big on homework?"

"Hate it." Maya laughed.

"So your place or mine?" he asked.

"Not mine. Definitely not mine." she said quickly.

"Mine it is." he said getting up and holding out his hand.

Maya smiled and took his hand as he led the way to his truck.

"What about my car?" Maya asked.

"Oh right… Lemme see the keys?"

Maya pulled out her keys and handed them to him.

"Hey Zay. Drive Maya's car home will you?" Lucas said walking over to Zay.

"Oooh. Are we going on a date?" Zay said knowing Maya was out of ear shot.

"No. We're just gonna hang out and watch a movie or something." Lucas.

"Or something." Zay joked.

"Just take Maya's car home will you?"

"Sure." Zay said taking the keys.

Lucas walked back to Maya.

"Zay is gonna be the keeper of your car for now."

"Can he even drive?" Maya joked.

"Yeah… well, I guess we'll find out." Lucas said opening her door.

He lifted he into his truck and got in his side and off to his house they went.

* * *

"This is me." Lucas said pulling into a driveway.

"Woah, this is huge!" Maya exclaimed.

"Not really." Lucas played it off.

"Yes really!" Maya exclaimed.

He let her down and the two went inside.

The house really was huge. It was almost 3 stories with tons of rooms and lots of expensive items.

"You really live here?" Maya asked.

"I do."

"Wow. I've never seen anything so nice." Maya said.

"My room is upstairs." Lucas said leading the way.

He two got to his room and It was nothing less than Maya expected. Baseball items decorated the room with other boy stuff.

"Nice room." Maya laughed. "Very… cowboy."

"Yeah, well I have lived in Texas my entire life."

"I would've never guessed." Maya said sarcastically.

"So what do you want to do?" Lucas asked.

"The real question is what isn't there to do here? Your house is huge and full of stuff!"

Lucas smiled. "Well we could watch a movie…?"

"Works for me." Maya said.

"Right this way." Lucas said leading her down the hall to a movie/game room.

"You have a home theater too?! What don't you have?" Maya said shocked.

"We really don't have that much." Lucas said.

"Compared to me you own the moon." Maya said sitting on the couch.

"So what movie?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Whatever is fine."

"Well we can watch anyone you want. Their all 99 cents." he said sitting next to her.

Maya felt her skin jump just a little.

"Comedy? Action? Drama?" Lucas named a few genres.

"How about you hit the shuffle button and whatever comes on we watch." Maya suggested.

"Sounds good!"

Lucas clicked the button and waited for a movie to start.

"The Forrest" popped up on the screen and started.

"Horror it is…" Maya trailed off.

"We don't have to watch a horror if you don't want to."

"No. I can manage." Maya lied. She was terrified of horrors and it wasn't long before it showed.

Not even 25 minutes in Maya was jumping at every little thing and hiding in Lucas's arm when something big happened. Maya was a baby.

Lucas could help but smile every time Maya screamed and hid like a little girl. He really did like seeing this side of her. It showed that she wasn't just a face.

"Is it over?" Maya asked at the end.

"Yes it's over." Lucas said clicking the exit button.

"That was terrible." Maya said.

"Wanna watch another?" Lucas joked.

"No! I might just have a heart attack!" Maya said giving him a little shove.

"Hey, don't take it out on me! You said to leave it on."

"And you listened to me! It's basically your fault." Maya said putting a façade on.

"Oh yea. I'm deeply sorry." Lucas played along.

Maya grabbed the pillow next to her and hit him with it.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"That's what you get for turning on a scary movie!" Maya laughed and hit him again.

"Oh that's it! Your gonna get it now!" he said going to tickle her.

"NO!" Maya laughed and screeched.

Lucas kept tickling her despite her cries.

"Alright I surrender!" Maya finally said and Lucas stopped.

They were both laughing now while Maya tried to catch her breath. Somehow Maya ended up on her back and Lucas was leaning over her. Their faces were inches apart from each other. They were breathing the same air. Both came to and they locked eye sight.

Lucas was leaning in to kiss her when someone opened the door to the room and Lucas shot up.

"Lucas-" he stopped when he saw Lucas shoot up from his position basically out of breath.

"Dad. What are you doing home?"

"I got off early… Thought we could meet your mom for dinner."

"Who's your friend?" his dad asked assuming.

Maya slowly sat up kind of embarrassed.

When Maya saw his dad her eyes got wide. "Oh no." she thought to herself.

"Ahh. Miss Hart."

"Hi." Maya said shyly.

"You two know each other?" Lucas asked.

"Sort of… he pulled me over on my first day." Maya said.

"As I recall your music was to loud and it was the most ridiculous thing you ever heard." his dad said.

Maya didn't say anything.

"Well son, we'll be meeting your mom at Chubbies at 6:30pm. Your friend can join us if she'd like." he said leaving the room.

"Did you wanna join us?" Lucas asked once his dad was gone.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Well… Your dad and I didn't exactly get along that day he pulled me over…"

Lucas looked confused.

"I may have joked about the music rule a little to much and then persisted to call him and ass hole…" Maya said.

"Well you sure did make a good impression then." Lucas laughed.

"I didn't think I'd ever see that cop again!" Maya pleaded.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Well now's your chance to redeem yourself…" he said.

Maya was contemplating it in her head.

"It'll be fun…" Lucas pleaded on.

Maya took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Great!" Lucas smiled.

* * *

"Mom this is Maya."

Lucas's mother **(Leslie)** scanned Maya up and down.

Maya wasn't exactly dressed for a night out, but she couldn't go home to change because she knew Kermit would disapprove.

"Nice to meet you." Maya said as she sat down and the table.

Lucas slid into the booth next to her.

"So Maya, you new in town?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I uh, just got here 3 months ago." Maya said with nerves.

"So how do you like it?"

"Well I haven't seen much. Just really the school."

"And our couch." Lucas's dad muttered.

Maya pretended not to hear him although you could see the despair on her face.

Lucas could tell Maya was nervous so he grabbed her hand letting her know he was there.

"What will we be ordering tonight?" the waitress asked.

"We'll take 4 t-bones medium rare please." Lucas father spoke up.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Well actually I am vegetarian." Maya spoke up.

"Oh." Lucas father said bluntly.

"Could I just have a Caesar salad please?" Maya asked the waitress.

"Yes ma'am." the waitress said walking away.

"So you don't eat meat?" John (Lucas Father) asked.

"No sir." Maya answered politely.

"Why not?"

"John." his mother said.

"No it's alright." Maya said shaking her off.

"I just um… I couldn't really afford it growing up so I became vegetarian because it was cheaper."

"Your parents couldn't afford meat?" he asked prying for more.

"Dad." Lucas said.

"Son. Be quiet." John demanded.

"It's alright Lucas. No they um, weren't in the picture much. I am a foster child…" Maya trailed off.

"Oh." Lucas mom said.

The table got awkwardly silent.

"Why?" John said all of a sudden.

"Why what?" Lucas asked.

"Why are you a foster child?"

"John, that's none of our business." Leslie said.

"It most certainly is. If our son if going to be infatuated with this girl we might as well know who she is." he protested.

"Maya sweetie, you don't have to answer that." Leslie said to Maya.

"Yes she does." John demanded.

"Dad can you just drop it?" Lucas asked.

"No son. I don't want you dating a floosy that is no good."

Maya's mouth dropped agape slightly.

"John!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Well on that note if you'll excuse me." Maya said getting up and leaving the room as fast as she could.

"Dad! What the hell?"

"Watch your language son." he said low and strong.

"She's not a floosy."

"We don't know that."

"I know that!" Lucas exclaimed getting up to go after her.

* * *

"Maya! Maya wait!" Lucas said chasing after her down the sidewalk.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Maya said.

"Maya please just wait!" Lucas said getting in front of her.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Maya said wiping her tears.

"My dad is just an ass. That's who he is."

"Well it's no excuse."

"I'm not defending him." Lucas pleaded.

"I should just go home." Maya said walking around him.

"No. Maya please don't go."

She ignored him.

"Maya!" he said getting in front of her again.

"Why not?! I told you your dad didn't like me! And I doubt your mom likes me too now!"

"Maya-"

"I should just save myself the humiliation of going back in there."

"Maya-"

"God twice in one day! What is wrong with me?!" Maya exclaimed trying not to cry.

"Maya!" Lucas said again.

"What?!" Maya exclaimed.

And then all of a sudden her personal space was invaded and Lucas grabbed her face and was smashing his lips into hers. This is what he wanted to do earlier, but he was interrupted before, but now, nothing was in his way.

Maya didn't push him away to her surprise. She always pushed the guys away because she couldn't handle them. This was different. Maya was taken by surprise and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

The two released the kiss but they didn't leave each others air space.

Maya was speechless. She was just looking into his eyes, Lucas doing the same.

"Please don't leave." Lucas finally whispered.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Normally I wouldn't do a cliff hanger of this caliber but I have a lot more planned for this chapter so there will be a part 2... Please saty tuned and yes there will absolutely be an update tomorrow night. The chapter is planned perfectly and ready to be written! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

"What am I supposed to do Josh?" Maya said flopping onto her bed. "I can't lead a guy on knowing that I'm not staying here."

"Maya how do you know that? Your not even in the system anymore." Josh replied.

(They are on the phone)

Joshua Matthews is Maya's very best friend (no relation to Riley). He is 2 years older than her and fresh out of foster care. Maya met Josh when they were in a group home together. He was 12 and she was 10. Maya was very silent and balled up at that point in her life because she had already moved around so much that she felt unwanted everywhere. Well Josh was intrigued and wanted to crack her. Maya never really talked to any other kids in the group home. She kept to herself and stayed out of their way. Josh didn't like that. He thought a kid should be out playing with other kids, so he broke her. He became friends with her and she still hates him for it because she never wanted to be attached to anything or anyone. The less things she has in her life the better because she doesn't really need to let go of anything.

"It's only a matter of time Josh. I know that Kermit hasn't changed. You know that he hasn't changed. I'll be back in the system in no time and moved again."

"I don't even know him Maya."

"Yea but you know the stories I've told you. And he's still that man. I know it deep down, he's still a bad guy!"

"Maya why are you doing this to yourself again?" Josh asked.

"Doing what?"

"Doubting what you have."

Maya stayed silent.

"Every time you move somewhere new you find the worst in the situation."

"There is never any good."

"No, you just won't acknowledge the good. Maya you know I love you. Your my best friend, but I don't understand why you won't let yourself be happy for a change. Go out with this guy and like him. Date him and be happy. Get to know Kermit. You only know him from your 6 year old self, but now he's back and it's been 10 years. You don't know him anymore."

"Of all people I thought you'd be the one telling me to not get attached to anything…"

"I want you to be happy."

"The universe won't let me." Maya argued.

"How do I make you feel?"

"What?"

"How do I make you feel? Are you happy that we're so close? Are you happy that you can have someone to call whenever?"

"I don't see-"

"Just answer the question Maya."

"Fine. I love you Josh. You're the best thing in my life and I am so grateful, but I am not happy because we are so far apart. I know I can call you whenever and I know you'll answer whether it be 2am or 2pm, but I am so upset that we can't be together anymore. See, the universe is against me in every way possible."

Josh was smiling on the other end.

"Maya, just because we aren't together doesn't mean you can't be happy. I am with you all the time. Do you still wear the bracelet?"

"Of course." she said admiring it around her wrist.

"Then you're never alone. Maya, please let yourself be happy at least one time. Go out with this guy, have a relationship and enjoy being a teen, and if things don't work out I'll be on the next plane out to give you a shoulder to cry on, but please try to enjoy life. It's gonna pass you by if you let it."

"You'd really jump on a plane if I needed you?" Maya asked.

"Of course. Your my number one girl."

Maya was smiling.

"And your my number one." Maya replied.

"I better be." Josh retorted causing Maya to laugh.

"I miss you." Maya said breaking the smile on her face.

"Well don't. If you miss me it means you aren't out making friends and having fun."

"You know me… not really a people person."

"Well based on what you've said about this guy you've got me thinking otherwise. Go on, tell me about him."

"You sure?"

"Of course. How can I be your number one if we don't talk to each other?"

"Well, his name is Lucas and he's on the baseball team…"

"Oooh. Baseball guys usually have great butts."

Maya laughed so hard.

"Omg Josh!"

"What? I'm just trying to relate to you…" he laughed.

"Well anyways, he invited me over to his house after school on Friday…"

"Oooh…" Josh cooed.

"No stop that." Maya shut him down. "Anyways we just hung out and watched a movie…"

"And?"

"And nothing."

"No no, you're not telling me something." Josh persisted.

"Well… we may have almost kissed."

"Almost? Meaning no smooch?"

"Nope."

"Well why not?"

"His dad walked in…"

"Ouch."

"But it was good because it stopped us from doing something wrong."

"You just can't let yourself be happy can you?"

"Nope."

"Alright, continue…"

"So his dad invited me out to dinner with them and then preceded to call me a floosy."

"WHAT?!"

"So I got up and left."

"I should fly out there right now and kick his ass!" Josh exclaimed.

"I'm not stopping you." Maya said.

"Alright so what happened after you left?"

"Lucas came after me to no surprise. I was just going on and on about how crappy my life was and then he took me by surprise."

"Surprise? Like what surprise?"

"He uhhh…"

"He kissed you?!" Josh exclaimed.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to! I can hear you smiling through the phone."

Maya stayed silent.

"Maya why are pushing him away."

"Well actually it's not me. Not this time. It's been 2 days Josh. He never called or texted or anything. 2 days."

"Well maybe something happened."

"Yea something did. He changed his mind, just like everyone else. Every family, adult, social worker, judge… thye all changed their minds."

"Maya-"

"You see, the universe is against me."

"Why don't you just talk to him tomorrow? You'll see him at school right?"

"If I go."

"You're going."

"How are you gonna make me."

"Like this: If you don't go to school tomorrow this is the end of us."

"What?!"

"I mean it. No school equals no us and I know you don't want that."

"You hate me."

"I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Why are you two years older than me again?"

Josh smiled on his end.

"Even if we were the same age we wouldn't mix well as a couple."

"I know I know." Maya pleaded.

"Look, talk to this Larry guy-"

"Lucas." Maya corrected him.

"Lucas guy tomorrow and get hi side of the story before you jump to any conclusions."

Maya sighed.

"Maya, I love you, but I have class in 10 minutes."

"Fine." Maya huffed.

"I love you." Josh said again.

"I love you too." Maya replied hanging up the phone.

After that she dropped her head onto her pillow and didn't move for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 3 - Part 3

"So clubbing this weekend…" Vanessa said approaching Maya at her locker.

"What about it?"

"Well we have to get ready together!"

"What kind of club is it?"

"Loud."

"I mean attire wise."

"Oh, I usually go tight and short, but mature looking."

"Ohh…" Maya said.

"You need to borrow something of mine?"

"Your like a foot taller than me. It'll be huge."

"Your right…"

"I think I have something that might work."

Maya really had nothing. She had no idea what to do and she didn't want to spend any of her savings on a new dress. Maybe she could ask Kermit? No. She couldn't possibly. She wanted nothing from him. Then again she drove the car he got her, and ate his food… Maybe one small thing as this wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Ladies." Zay said approaching the two.

"Zay." they said at the same time.

"What are we talking about."

"Clubbing this weekend."

"Ahhh, are we car pooling? I need deets so I can plan accordingly."

"Well there's Luke, let's plan now!" Vanessa said. "Lucas!" she called to him.

"Actually I gotta get to class." Maya said quickly. "You guys plan and just tell me what's going on." Maya said rushing off as Lucas walked up.

"What's up?" Lucas said as he reached them and Maya walked off.

"We need to plan for the clubbing this weekend." Vanessa said. "Who's driving and such…"

"Well what if we all take one car?" Zay said.

"No… none of us have a car meant for 4."

"Maya does." Vanessa said.

"No. We can't take her car." Lucas quickly said.

"Why not?" V asked.

"Because we can't." Lucas demanded.

"Alright… well the only other option is 2 cars."

"Works for me." Lucas said. "I'll drive my truck."

"And I guess that leaves my car." Vanessa said.

* * *

"I don't know about this Vanessa." Maya said walking out of Vanessa closet in her new dress.

"Wow. You look hotmazing!"

"Hotmazing?"

"It's a word I created!"

"It's a dumb word!"

"Is not!" Vanessa demanded.

"Whatever." Maya laughed.

"We are gonna meet Lucas and Zay there." Vanessa said.

"Okayy."

Maya still hadn't talked to Lucas yet. It's been almost a week now and she's managed to completely avoid him. He still never texted or called. 1 week and nothing. Maya wasn't stupid. She knew he knew he made a mistake and now this was his way of backing out. So much for her trying to be happy.

"What do you think?" Vanessa said walking out of her closet.

"Very hot." Maya said.

"Not hotmazing?"

"I can't use that word seriously." Maya laughed. "We're gonna be late if we don't leave now. You said the club is like 3 hours away…"

"Your right. Let's go." Vanessa said grabbing her keys.

* * *

3 hours and 45 minutes later the girls arrived.

"We are so late." Vanessa said getting out of the car.

"I told you to pee before we left."

"I should've listened." V said.

The two girls walked into the club bigger and better than ever. The doors flew open and the girls basically came in in slow motion. They were eye stoppers. Not one guy didn't look at them.

"We should find the boys." Vanessa said as they approached the top of the stairs.

"Why don't you do that and I'm gonna go freshen up." Maya said. She was still not ready to talk to Lucas.

"Okayy."

Maya went and refreshed herself in the bathroom before building the confidence back up to go find the others. She walked out and down the stairs looking for her friends when she ran into a much larger person. Everyone was larger than Maya really.

"Ooh, sorry!" Maya said as she was caught by the guy so she didn't fall over.

"No, that is all my bad." he said stabilizing her. "I'm Kyle."

"Maya." she smiled.

"Well Maya, can I buy you a drink to apologize from running into you?"

"Oh I don't think that's necessary." Maya said.

"Nonsense, it'd be my pleasure. I'll go get you a drink and find you in a little bit?"

"Uhh, okayy, I guess." Maya said as he walked off.

"Maya!" she heard from behind her. She tuned and saw Vanessa waving her over.

"Who was that?!" V screeched.

"Uhh, that was Kyle? He offered me a drink to apologize for almost knocking me off my feet."

"Ugh, your so lucky!" Vanessa whined.

"Lucky? I wouldn't say that."

"You've got every guy in this place staring Maya! I am 100% jealous."

"You look just as good as me V." Maya reassured her.

"Not really."

"Come on, let's go dance." Maya said dragging Vanessa to the dance floor.

* * *

Maya hadn't acknowledged Lucas yet even though she's caught him staring a few times.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked over the music on the dance floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lucas hasn't taken his eyes off of you once tonight! Even when you were talking to Kyle he looked upset."

"What? No."

"Yes!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to make a big deal of it?" Maya asked.

"Of course not!" Vanessa said.

"We kind of kissed."

"What?! When?!"

"Last Friday. I went to dinner with him and his parents and he kissed me." Maya said.

"No way! I knew there was something between you!"

"See that's the thing. There isn't." Maya said.

"What?"

"Come here." Maya said pulling Vanessa off the dance floor.

"See, he kissed me spontaneously after his dad insulted me, but then he never called or texted."

"That doesn't sound like Luke."

"Well it's true." Maya said.

"Something isn't right then." Vanessa pleaded with Maya.

"No V, I know how to take a hint. He made a mistake and he's made that loud and clear."

"Maya I know Lucas and something here isn't adding up."

"Vanessa, I have had to much disappointment in my life to let any of this surprise me. I expected it. I just looked into something that was never there. It's really no big deal or anything." Maya explained.

"No, I know he likes you, and you like him. I am going to get to the bottom of this." Vanessa said before walking away.

Maya sighed.

* * *

"Why so glum?" Kyle said coming up to Maya with 2 drinks.

"Oh no reason, but I hope one of those is for me…"

"Of course, I owe you one remember."

"Couldn't forget."

"I've never seen you here before…"

"Yea I am new in Texas. 3 months."

"Ahh, well are you enjoying it so far?"

"I am a city girl in the country… what do you think?"

Kyle laughed.

"So I'll take that as a no?"

"Take that as a it's definitely different than NYC."

"Oh I can only imagine." Kyle said.

"NYC huh? What's got you way out here now?"

"Oh nothing to big… just needed a relocation is all…"

"Whatever you say." he said taking a drink.

Maya was silent. She wasn't saying much. She was just looking out amongst the people around her, observing and such.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Kyle said randomly.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"You know… go back to my place and get to know each other…"

"Umm, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean were both sort of buzzed and we wouldn't want to do anything stupid."

"Nothing with you would be stupid baby."

Maya was confused. Was this the same guy she was talking to less than 5 minutes ago?

"No I don't think it's a good idea." Maya said again.

Kyle slid into the both next to her trapping her in.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." he said putting a hand on her thigh making her uncomfortable.

'No I really don't think so. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go find my friends."

"Oh they won't miss you." he said now rubbing his hand back and forth on her thigh.

Maya's breath hitched. She was suddenly feeling scared.

"Just come back to my place with me baby." Kyle said again.

"No I don't want to now please let me go." Maya said moving away from him but he just wouldn't stop.

Kyle put his other arm around Maya's waist so she couldn't move backwards. He had a tight grip on her.

"Please stop. I don't want this." Maya pleaded.

"We both want it." he said pulling her closer starting to kiss her neck repeatedly.

Maya was really scared. She's been through a lot but nothing like this. Guess rape was just gonna be another obstacle on her list of crappy life failures.

Maya was resisting as much as she could. She prayed someone around them would see what he was doing but no one was paying attention.

"Hey Maya can I talk to you?" Lucas said walking up to the table she was at.

"The lady is busy." Kyle said before Maya could say anything.

Lucas looked at Maya and could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Maya I really need to talk to you."

"I said she's busy." Kyle replied again getting a little upset.

"Dude what is your problem?" Lucas asked.

"My problem is some kid interrupting my time with my girl."

"Your girl? She isn't your girl and if you couldn't tell she's really uncomfortable right now."

"Who the hell do you think you are."

"I think I'm her friend and I'm here to look out for her."

"Come on Maya." Lucas said gesturing towards her.

Maya moved to get up but Kyle pushed her back down.

"She isn't going anywhere." he said standing to match Lucas's size.

"And are you gonna stop her?" Lucas asked getting angry.

"Yes, because I am going to take her home and show her a good time." Kyle said.

Oh man. This basically put Lucas over the top. He punched Kyle in the face right then and there.

Maya gasped.

"Oh that was a mistake buddy." Kyle said shaking it off before punching Lucas in the face.

"Lucas!" Maya yelled jumping up to go to him. Kyle had knocked him down.

"Come on Maya. Let's get out of here." Kyle said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"I said no." Maya demanded.

"Hey Kyle." Lucas said causing Kyle to turn around and Lucas smashed him in the face he went down causing him to bring Maya down with him because of his death grip on her arm.

Maya hit the ground and immediately cried in pain.

"Maya!' Lucas exclaimed running to her aid.

"I'm fine, It's just my ankle." she whimpered.

"We need to get you out of here." Lucas said.

He went to pick her up when Kyle tackled him and they really got into it.

"Lucas!" Maya yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Maya cried.

The two guys were just pounding on one another until the cops came in and broke it up. They had to pull Kyle off of Lucas.

"Can you stand?" a paramedic asked Maya.

"I don't think so." she said holding her ankle.

"Alright. Boy's, can I get a hand?" she motioned to a firefighter to pick her up to carry her to the ambulance.

Maya and Lucas were both taken to the nearest hospital, but in separate ambulances.

Lucas was taken in to make sure he didn't break his knuckles or anything, Maya however was a different story. She was brought in and immediately taken back for x-rays and pain killers. She had broken her ankle and she hit her head when she fell so she was kind out woozy.


	6. AN 1

Hey people! Sorry I disappeared for a few days! No wifi but got tons of chapters done! Wifi is back and so are my postings! I gave you a doubke uodate less than 2 minutes ago so please do not miss Chapter 3 - Part 2 & Part 3! Part 4 coming tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 3 - Part 4

"Alright Mr. Friar. None of your knuckles are broken and your cheek bone seems to be fine as well. Your free to go."

"Thank you. He said getting off the bed. Is there any way to find out about my friend who was brought in also?"

"What's the name?" the nurse asked.

"Maya Hart."

The nurse clicked some buttons on her iPad.

"Ahh yes. She has a broken ankle and a slight concussion."

"Am I allowed to see her?"

"I suppose since you were brought in together that would be fine, but only you. Room 226."

"Thank you." Lucas said as he and the nurse went their separate ways.

* * *

As Lucas was walking into the next hall he was stopped by his friends in the waiting room.

"Luke!" Zay said stopping Lucas.

"Hey. I thought you two would've been home by now?"

"You think we'd just abandon you and Maya?" Vanessa asked.

"No I just thought you would've gotten away from the situation so your parents don't punish you again."

"They can do what they want but my friends come first right now." Vanessa said protectively.

"Have you heard anything on Maya?" Zay asked changing the subject.

"They said she has a broken ankle and a concussion."

"Oh man." Zay breathed.

"They won't let us see her." Vanessa whined.

"I know. They said family only, but since we came in together they said I can see her."

"What?! Why are you still standing here? Move!" Vanessa pushed him away.

"Okayy okayy." Lucas said walking towards her room.

* * *

Lucas was about to knock on the door when it opened and a nurse stepped out.

"You must be Lucas I presume?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"She's been asking for you. Perfect timing too because she cannot be left alone and I was just about to switch spots with another nurse, but now we don't need to now. Will you be staying long?"

"Until she is released or asks me to leave…"

"Alright, if you leave just let one of us know so we can swap places."

"Alright, thank you." Lucas said as she walked off.

Lucas knocked on the door frame…

"Maya?"

"Lucas?"

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"They said I wasn't allowed to have visitors…?"

"Well technically I'm a patient."

"Are you alright?!" Maya freaked. "Oh my gosh you got hurt because of me! I feel so bad."

"Maya I'm fine." he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"So your not hurt?"

"No."

"Good because I would feel so terrible if you got hurt because of me."

Lucas smiled.

"So how are you?"

"Well the doc says I shouldn't walk for a week or so and that I have a concussion."

"Yea they told me. Are you in any pain?"

"I'm alright for now. They gave me some pain killers, but that was like an hour ago."

The two fell into an awkward silence.

"Why didn't you call?" Maya asked randomly.

"What?"

"It's been a week… No call no text… nothing. Is that how you play this game?"

"Maya what are you talking about?"

"You kiss me out of the blue and then I don't hear from you all week. That's no usually how you get a girl to fall for you."

"I wanted to call and text you, I really did."

"Then why didn't you?"

"My dad took my phone. He said that I shouldn't waste my time with you and I should focus on school and sports."

"Oh." Maya said, her face saddening.

"But he's wrong, and I know that now."

Maya looked confused.

"Maya, I like you. I really like you and that kind of scares me because I've never been so infatuated with anyone. Tonight when that guy Kyle was trying to feel you up it just made me so angry. How someone could just think that they could take advantage of you and throw you away. I don't want that for you. I want you to have more. You deserve more. You've told me about your life and how little you have had and I know that you deserve to be happy for once. I want to be the one to give you that happiness Maya."

Maya was speechless. She had tears in her eyes. It's been such a long week and a really long night and Maya just wanted to move on from everything that had happened.

Something came over Maya and she had lunged forward and gave Lucas such a big hug. You think she would've kissed him but she really just needed a hug more.

"I like you too." she said still embracing him.

Lucas smiled.

"I usually push guys away because I know they can't handle my situation."

"I can handle it Maya. I want to be here for you, with you." he said pulling apart and looking her in the eyes.

She smiled and he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Gosh I feel like an idiot." Maya laughed.

"Don't." Lucas replied putting her hand in his.

"Miss Hart." the nurse interrupted. "The doctor says you can go home now, but you must be with someone at all times. You need to stay awake for 24 hours. We'd like to keep you but your health insurance won't pay for your visit. You also need to keep off your foot for at least a week. Keep the boot on for 6 weeks and then go to your local doctor for a follow up and he'll decide from there."

"Okayy, thank you." Maya said.

The nurse left the room.

"I texted Vanessa and Zay. They're gonna meet us in the parking lot."

"Okayy." Maya said moving to get up.

"The doc said to stay off your foot remember?" Lucas said.

"Well how am I supposed-"

Lucas scooped Maya up before she could even finish her question.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." he cut her off again.

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Lucas carried her out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Maya!" Vanessa screech as Lucas set her down and Vanessa ran over.

"Hey V." Maya said hugging her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a broken ankle."

"And a concussion." Lucas said.

"Right, and a concussion." Maya reiterated.

"Well we're glad you're okayy." Zay said giving her a hug.

"Me too." she smiled. "There's just one problem…"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I can't go home like this. Kermit would…"

"Okayy, so?"

"Well I'd offer for you to come to my house, but my parents would kill me if they knew I went clubbing again." V said.

"And I'm already grounded for breaking curfew…" Zay chimed in. "My parents called. They don't care about what happened. All they care about is what time it is."

"Well I guess that leaves my house." Lucas said.

"No. Your dad already hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. I called him and ass and then pissed him off by going to dinner with you guys. He hates me."

"What else are you supposed to do Maya? Who knows how Kermit will react and the doc said you can't be alone for 24 hours."

Maya took a deep breath. "Fine, but your dad is gonna have a cow."

"He can do what he wants. Your my first priority right now." Lucas said.

"Well on that note we should all get home." Zay said. "I parked your truck over there." he pointed to it.

"Awesome, thanks man."

"I guess we'll see you at school on Monday then." Vanessa said as she and Zay got into her car.

* * *

The car ride home was silent.

"I never said thank you." Maya broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For tonight. I was really scared about what could've happened."

"I wouldn't let anyone do anything to you."

"But what if you weren't there. He could've…"

"No. I will always be there." Lucas said taking her hand. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Maya looked at him with hopeful eyes.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Maya had moved over next to Lucas and he had put his arm around her.

Maya was happy that she could feel this happiness right now. How safe she felt, it was unreal, but she knew that it would end at some point. Something always got in her way of being happy. It couldn't be to far behind now…

* * *

They got to Lucas's and surprise surprise, Maya's happiness was about to end.

"Where have you been?!" Lucas mother exclaimed as Lucas carried Maya through the front door. It was 3am.

"What is she doing here Lucas?" his father voiced coming into the room.

"It's a long story mom, and she needs a place to stay for the night."

"No. Not happening." his father denied.

"John. You can't just turn the girl away." Leslie argued.

"I can and I will." he argued back.

"Son, you and Maya go up to your room." Leslie said ignoring what John has said. "I need to talk with your father, but this conversation about where you have been and what your punishment will be is far from over." she said annoyed.

Lucas took Maya up to his room as fast as possible.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Maya said after Lucas set her down on the bed.

"He'll come around."

"No he won't. I'll forever be the ignorant teen girl in his eyes."

"He'll get over it. He has to if we are gonna date."

"So we're dating now?" she asked.

"If you want to…"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

He smiled back.

"Your father has gone to bed angry so I wouldn't be surprised if you get even more punishment in the morning." Leslie said walking into Luke's room.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Where have you been? We've been so worried."

"Mom you know I went out with V and Zay tonight."

"I do, but you were supposed to be home by 1am. It's almost 3:30am."

"Mom I'm sorry. Something happened and we may have ended up at a hospital."

"What?!"

"I'll tell you the full story later, but short story is Maya has a broken and a concussion and can't be left alone for 24 hours. I couldn't take her home because I know that it's not safe given her condition right now." Lucas said.

Leslie looked at Maya.

"Are you alright sweet heart?"

"I'm okayy…" Maya trailed off.

"She can stay, but your father has different feelings than me about this."

"I know." Lucas said.

"Well I'm going to bed. No funny business."

And with that she left the two alone. Lucas got up and closed his door.

"She's gonna hate me too if I keep going at this rate."

"They don't hate you." Lucas tried to reassure her.

"Your mom might not, but your dad does."

"My dad hates everyone… Except for Zay."

"He hates Vanessa?"

"He doesn't know her, only mom does. I don't introduce him to my friends for this very reason."

The two fell silent for a while but got into comfortable positions.

* * *

Lucas refused to let Maya lie down because he feared she'd fall asleep, so he made she was near him at all times so he knew for sure she was awake.

They didn't talk for the longest time. Maya was past tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

It's now 8am.

"I'm really tired." she yawned.

"I know, but you have to stay awake."

"How much longer?"

"Till at least 8 tonight."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. I know you can." he said trying to lift her spirits.

She was silent.

"We just need to do something. Anything to keep you awake."

"Like what?" she yawned again.

"We could watch a movie, or listen to music. Are you hungry? We can go downstairs and get some food. I know my dad isn't here because he has to be at work by 7am and it's nearly 8:30am."

Maya was silent. The two were sitting up in his bed but Maya was down lower with her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat kept her calm, but also made her tired because of how calm it was.

"Maya?" he said shaking her a little.

"Hmm." she whined with her eyes closed.

"Maya I need you to stay awake for me." Lucas said moving to look her in the eyes.

She opened her eyes but there were tears in them.

"I'm really tired." she said letting one fall.

"I know, I am too. But we can get through this. We just have to be strong." he said holding her face so they were looking directly at each other.

She gave him a very small (and I mean VERY small) nod and wiped her face dry.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Maybe we could eat?" she finally said.

"Okayy. I'll make you anything you want." he smiled.

She smiled back and he picked her up and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas spent the whole day keeping Maya awake. He was so tired, she was so tired, but she had to stay awake for her safety.

It was nearing night time again. The sun was setting (6pm) and the two were watching it together on Lucas's balcony.

Lucas was sitting behind Maya in one of his lounge chairs and she was leaning into his arms. His arms wrapped around her and his chin sitting on her head.

"You don't get to see this in New York." Maya stated.

"It's amazing isn't it."

"Of course. I can't believe I've been missing it this entire time."

Lucas smiled. "Well now you can see it all you want."

He kissed the top of her head.

The sun went down and the two moved inside to keep warm from the night chill.

"Let's watch a movie." Lucas said as he set Maya on the bed.

"Okayy."

"What do you wanna watch?" he said going over to his collection.

"I don't care. I just want to sleep." she said propping her head up on her hand.

"Oh no. There's still 2 hours before your in the clear."

"I think I'm fine. It's just two hours."

"We're not taking that chance." she said reassuring her. "How about…"

"Put something on that will keep me awake if you're really gonna push this."

He smiled. "Transformers?"

"That could work."

"Who knew a girl would like them…"

"I love transformers. It's so different than any other typical hero movie."

Lucas settled into the bed next to her.

"I knew I liked you for some reason." he smiled.

"Everybody does." she chuckled.

It wasn't long before they got into the movie and Lucas had passed out. He had been working so hard to keep Maya awake that he basically tired himself out completely.

Maya knew that he was gonna crash at some point and she wanted to also, but she knew if she fell asleep while he was out he'd be upset. So she pushed through until the movie was over (8:45pm) to make sure he could feel okayy about her going to sleep even though he was already asleep.

Maya looked up at Lucas a smiled. He was so peaceful. She was laying with he head against his chest and he had both arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you." she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He stirred in his sleep a little.

"Your welcome." he whispered back looking down at her.

"I thought you were asleep?" she asked.

"How could I sleep when you can't?"

She smiled. "Well let's both go to sleep because its 9pm and we're both so tired."

"Deal." he said giving her a little squeeze.

She rested her head back on his chest and he closed his eyes.

They both fell instantly asleep. It's been a long 2 days.

* * *

They both slept peaceful, but soon enough Maya was going to have to go "home" and face Kermit…

* * *

 **A/N: So I guess my update never actually went through the other night... but I promise I did update it when I said I was gonna. Here it is all fixed and ready to go. Also I got inspiration for another new story today! I managed to lock myself out of my house with my dog and had to make a walk of shame in my pj's to a neighbors house to use a phone to call mother for a key... Yea, I know. Who knew my doors lock themselves once closed, I for sure didn't. Anyways I am going to start a new story tomorrow.**

 **UPDATE:**

 **Epic Lucaya Romance: this will always be my number 1 story but I am spreading out my updates cause I have so many idea's for it and I like a little anticipation for it specifically with what's coming up.**

 **What's After High School: I have a bit of writers block on this story but for ch. 3 (I believe that's what I am on) I have an idea, but I just have to figure out a way to make it work. I have a concept but I have to get the details to lead into the concept.**

 **I will NEVER be a Clutterbucket: this is my number one priority right now because I have all the way through ch. 8-10 planned out already. This is such a good story so far for what I have planned and I think it is a bit more relate-able right now...**

 **New Story: still working on a title for it. Chapter 1 in the works!**


End file.
